manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Hmph! Who blames to judgement for wisdom?
Transcript is stockily working at the latest plastering by putt sand of acrylic render to bucket with trowel and watering it in sassimkahamestebamena but penetrated to do and make an idea, which as borrow the glass and book. Equilibrist is struggle using try to walking on horizoned ladder but missing by fell into a stuck on Equilibrist's left leg throughs on ladder while next to facing to Brainy at door of sassimkahamestebamena 'Brainy: '''Quotation is coming in judgment! from it. Equilibrist who anger than highly of, and hesitative thinking '''Equilibrist: '''Judgment is howling I am marauding bandit? He invented? Paranormality miraculous thinking {falsed} Remind? I'm a crime to judgment, well walking on ladder by missing again and beside of it and rotate leftwand {shirek} Are you save the {my} ladder to Hefty who as both right and left arms are wriggling and hand over arm while left fingers are wiggles, take a seven kilogram dumbbell to lift but missing by {roleplaying form} weight is too heavy '''Hefty: '''I am weaky a cup from the in front of floor to drinking it but failed by he blowing water from Hefty's mouth and facing to Brainy at door of the bedroom '''Brainy: '''Quotation is coming in judgment! paper written "Quotations of Brainy about Rescuers" and crumple it and rememberable he looks at paper that stowaway Hefty in crawling towards display and nearby take a paper '''Deda: '''Crimes here! Robert Kocharyan? Gossip around? You googled? to screen Damn typing the keyboard on Computer Assistant and take a Walkie Talkie {panasonic home telephone} "Это кадры видеонаблюдения с места преступления быстро" (Eto kadry videonablyudeniya s mesta prestupleniya bystro) {This is CCTV footage from the crime here scene quickly} and "Это называется "томбой"" (Eto nazyvaetsya tomboy) {That called "Tomboy"} in fear and cowardly facing to Brainy at living room '''Brainy: '''Quotation is coming in judgment! is leave before circle around here '''Deda: '''I amn't understand quotations of judgment, what is for quotation laughting Hahaha Computer Assistant and deducting face is facing to Brainy. Mockery sitting on woody stair at sassimkahamestebamena '''Mockery: '''Are you wants to gossip around Armenia smiling Nicker, when it eliminated by you key from pocket Sshhh is laughing at Mockery and facing to screen '''Robert: '{zigzagging claps} I elimination give worlds vanished with crimes propagate them, if I am try violences to them when they sure me I know I happily for bribe Hefty, Deda are teaming the conjoined to merges in order talking very like a Brainy's words 'Eqilibrist, Hefty and Deda: '''Quotation is coming in the judgment! '''Brainy: '''I what assume to quotation? I you seemingly I don't know Mockery What's quotation. '''Mockery: 'to Robert off you be vigilant for judgment is important but other audiences are traverse you demonstrator for corruption logging them. Key. I go to {weirdness} sewerage tunnel "Я путешествую навстречу жизни в канализации." (Ya puteshestvuyu navstrechu zhizni v kanalizacii) {I jaunt towards life in the sewers} to Robert is give hello to ladder. He frightenedly sitting on a red elastic chair. Magistrator who is sitting cyan elastic chair behind a table with his hammer, he is hit by hammering on table at Sassimkahamestebamena '''Magistrator: '''What's you up whole me listening to from long age to now explains me. '''Robert: '''I wants to cursed to children make naughtical problems tells me I listening I amn't abandon but thinking to do before writing on listed so I'd try to contribute adventurous solve them, simply. Children happy I gladly but million peoples unwary wants to bribes them I afraid of. Polite dear peoples, you know my created movie about killed 10 ministers that's so they cry like I sad frowning in sad and give screen off an evil smiles '''Magistrator: '''You liar did! Warning me important when you no can to go hurriedly penitentiary I punished you! Be careful. You blame for everywhere at switches into sad? I explored to criminal peoples aren't wants to become killers and shooters? You shame, unable to it and you important examine me words firstly. You still keeps the give them a kindness to spoiled and 10 killed by you, you invented you polite them I polite you bossy hammering again. Robert is nerves when remove clothespin from his nose while fake nasal pain and wiggle both arms, he upset to turn into a ball Are you kidding me many times to hammering Come to you to prison! You go to prison! Came you like shouts wildly at him. Robert is panicked nervous for prison '''Brainy with beside bottle: '''Quotation came to prison. of scruples to hesitate leave and again on it Quotation "Цитаты Манча" (Citaty Mancha) {Quotations of Manch} '''Robert: '''Here's shrinking you is goan Well! is walking to the bedroom door I well to prison "Роберт заключен в тюрьма мудростью все правописания" (Robert zaklyuchen v tyurma mudrostyu vse pravopisaniya) {The Robert is imprisoned by wisdom concerning all spelling} gesturing of winner and three showing upwands "Тыдыщ" (Tydyshch) {Tideesh} is take bucket of mud and curiously throwing to Magistrator and he very anger while muds on clothes "Мутный босс" (Mutny boss) {Muddy Boss}. Goofy Before Robert is nervous when standing up and leaves from chair when Magistrator is rear at him before goofy again sitting on a chair. Trivia #The name Brainy and Hefty are very similar to Smurfs name but the meaning is no been relating with Smurf mood but interesting Brainy for smart and Hefty for strong. #This episode too Russian language in wikitext. #Name Deda is meaning by abbreviatize from word deduction. #This second episode with challenge for Vergies and Vergines aren't appeared on it but possibly mentioned it. Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Episode about judgment Category:Episode about freedom Category:Fake News Category:Computer Assistant Category:Episode located on Armenia Category:Vergies and Vergines aren't appear Category:Episode about violence Category:Verb of Google